


Galley, The

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon makes good on his promise that he picks the location next time.





	Galley, The

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going dedicate this series to tenthmuse - because she started the naughty bunnies rollicking with her challenge.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Jayne is right where I expect him to be - the galley. He usually shows up there sometime in the middle of the day looking for food - the man eats more than any two of us combined and yet, there's no sign of it on his heavily muscled frame. I walk towards him, staring him in the eyes, with what I hope is a predatory look on my face. I must have succeeded, because he drops the spoon he's holding and a slight flush starts to spread up his neck. 

I grab him by the waistband of his pants and back towards the kitchen table - he comes willingly, a grin spreading across his face and his eyes darkening with lust. When my ass hits the table, I reach up and pull his head down for a kiss. Our lips meet and open and I suck Jayne's tongue into my mouth. He moans quietly and wraps a hand tightly in my hair, pulling me into a deep, wet kiss. I kick off my shoes and with my free hand open and drop my pants and underwear. I slip out of them quickly and hop up on the table. He puts one hand on the table beside me and starts to tilt me backwards. I open Jayne's pants and pull out his cock, teasing it with my thumb. His hips jerk forward and he gasps when I give him a tight squeeze. I reach into a pocket in my vest and pull out a tube of lubricant. I squeeze some out onto my hands and take my time slicking him up, using the opportunity to tease him with light touches and he starts thrusting into my hand involuntarily. 

"If ya keep that up, I'm gonna come right in your hands," he growls. 

"Oh, well. We can't have that, can we?" I say, grinning at him. I take his hand and slick up his fingers and then I lie back on the table and put my legs up on his shoulders. He leans over me and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. As Jayne slides his tongue between my lips, he slides a finger into my body. He begins to slide both in and out and around and around. The matching motions drive me wild and I start to moan and push back against his hand. He adds a second and soon a third finger to my bottom, opening and loosening me thoroughly, as if to make up for the last time. I arch up and gasp as he brushes my prostate. I rock my hips back and forth on his fingers, trying desperately to push them deeper. 

"Oh, God, Jayne, please," I beg shamelessly. 

He kisses me one last time, straightens up a bit and aligns himself. He grabs my hips and pushes into me in one swift motion that makes us both gasp loudly. Using his grip on my hips, he pulls me into his thrusts as he starts jerking his hips forward into me. His rhythm is steady and deep. I wrap one hand tightly in his t-shirt and the other around my aching cock. I try to match his tempo so that we come together. Our bodies slap loudly together in the large room and our moans and groans echo down the corridor. I wonder briefly if anyone can hear us and then stop thinking altogether as Jayne rotates his hips and starts pounding my prostate. Harder and faster he pumps as I writhe in pleasure under him, my grip on my cock all but forgotten as I lose myself in the intensity of the sensations centered deep inside me. 

My head arches back on the table as I strain to push him deeper inside. Jayne's grip on my hips tightens enough to bruise and he pulls me hard against him, straining to go as deep as he can. His body shudders and he cries out, "Oh _fuck_!" and comes hard. He collapses against me, chest heaving like a bellows and I wrap my free hand around his shoulders. As he catches his breath, his hand joins mine on my erection and within moments I shudder and jerk, and spurt all over my vest. Shit, I like this vest. 

Jayne pulls out of me and lowers my legs. I sit up and tuck him back inside his pants with a little pat and a grin. Twisting his hand tightly in my hair, Jayne pulls my head back and leans into me, giving me a fierce, lip-bruising kiss. 

"See ya at dinner, precious," he says. "I gotta go, Mal's expectin' me." He gives me another lighter kiss and then leaves the galley. 

He's already out of sight before I realize that he used his come-covered hand to grab my hair. Bastard. 


End file.
